Thunder Gun Express
"Thunder Gun Express" is the eleventh episode of the seventh season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Traffic problems as a result of the President's visit to Philadelphia makes it difficult for The Gang to see the summer's biggest film - "Thunder Gun Express". Recap At Paddy's, Dennis announces that he has just purchased the final four tickets for the next showing of Thunder Gun Express, the latest action movie to hit cinemas. The gang has 30 minutes to make it to the theater so they pile into Dennis' Land Rover but grow anxious as they wait in traffic caused by President Obama's visit to Philadelphia. Everyone but Dennis bails to make it on foot to the theater. After a cop tells them Thunder Gun is the best movie he's ever seen, the four run to catch a trolly. Frank can't run fast enough so he is left behind. Charlie, Mac, and Dee continue and are just a few blocks away from the theater. The road they need to take is blocked off, so Charlie suggests they go through the sewers. Dee fits in, but Mac is too fat and is left behind. Dee and Charlie run through the sewers and Charlie warns of a giant wall of water that can come rushing by at any minute, full of garbage and bodily waste. Dee's shoe gets stuck in a grate and Charlie decide's she not worth waiting for so takes off for the film. A giant wall of sewage water rushes toward Dee. Mac finds a motorcycle and tries to steal it, but crashes. He keeps the helmet and runs back to Dennis' Land Rover. Dennis has been stuck in traffic and while listening to a tape of him seducing a girl he accidentally hits an attractive woman's car. He tells her he owns an auto-repair shop and she tags along for the movie. As they get cozy in the car, Mac pops in, breaking the mood. Dennis and Mac have made it to the theater and wait for the show to start. Charlie enters and yells toward them, causing people to switch seats so they can be next to each other. Dee makes her way too, covered in shit, causing other people to move for her. Dennis sits in the back row, getting a hand job from the attractive woman. Frank, meanwhile, hijacks a tour boat on the Schuylkill River. After narrating his whole life to the tour group, he is arrested when he gets off the boat. At the police station he is allowed his one call: he calls in bomb threat to the theatre, Thunder Gunning the rest of the gang. Guest Stars *Mariann Gavelo as Elena *Damian Achilles as Motorcyclist *Marcus Choi as Moviegoer #1 *Claire Risoli as Moviegoer #2 *Tracy Esposito as Moviegoer #3 *Maria Russell as Police Officer '' *Stephen Hill as ''Traffic Officer *John Monforto as Captain Tom *Lisa Schwartz as Usher *Lyman Chen as Passenger Trivia *Alternate title of this episode - "The Gang Goes to the Movies". *"Thunder Gun" - it's the name of movie's main character. Quotes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes